Final Fantasy XV-2(Preview)
by Yurosoku
Summary: *Read to see*


Final Fantasy XV-2

Dawn Preview

Trekking through these old ruins, once home to the line of Lucis and its king…

Seeing the once tall bright buildings reduced to ruins, the emptiness of the city in place of the bustling music of city life, occupants that not inhabit the city were not humans but beasts and daemons.

It tore Gladio's heart, but the shield kept walking on through the city to lead the party to the Citadel. His great sword laid upon his shoulder, pristine condition and ever sharp regardless of how long it had been since it tasted the blood of his enemies.

'Feels like walking into a ghost town, huh?', Prompto mused, handgun in possession as he casted several glances to the shadows.

'Yeah, heh', Gladio weakly chuckled as he ran a hand through his greying hair. 'Bet'cha the cup a noodle stand is still there'.

'Wouldn't surprise me, if Lestallum was any indication. Remember when the lights went out?', asked Prompto.

Gladio nodded in agreement as he and the party moved forward, silence loomed over them. Whether it was out of respect for this once proud and glorious city or because they felt uncomfortable was up for debate the shield mused but he wasn't complaining either way. It at least gave him and Prompto time to think about the old days…

One glance to the fellow glaive was all it took to make him realize just how much they've changed in the past few years. Prompto's form, though aged, still retained the mobility and stance of a seasoned young man, his blue eyes hadn't lost any of the sharpness he obtained in the journey that took place long ago. His blond hair though had certainly shown that time was closing in on him, no long that "chocobos butt style" he often denied, shorter and more flat with grey forming around the sides of his head.

Gladio himself felt like his age catch up to him too, even wielding his once proud blade felt heavier than ever, like a boulder. Both in their glaives uniforms, never withered nor damaged, standing against the testament of time. Upon reaching the Citadel, just below the stairs that took them to their destination, suddenly the ground five feet before them turned into a blackish purple colour ooze.

Slowly, an ooze coated arm shot out from the pond and slammed upon stone ground with a heavy thud. Along with another arm, and then another, and another until finally it pulled itself out from the pits of darkness. Towering over the party is a new form of daemon though it bore a familiar look to them. An Iron Giant, but instead of just two arms it carried a total of six, each carrying a heavy broad sword equal in size to the giant.

'Asura!', cried Prompto.

The daemon wasted no time in charging at the party as Prompto took pot shots at it while Gladio summoned up his shield to parry one of its swords. But with an aged body and fatigue catching up to him faster, the giant merely swept one sword and slammed the former shield backwards like a fly. Bouncing three times off the ground before he slumped down in defeat, Gladio gritted his teeth as he struggled to get back to his feet.

The giant though raised its sword up and brought the blade down upon Gladio…

'GLADIO!', cried a voice. Suddenly Gladio was lunged upon and thrown aside just as the daemon brought down its sword, crushing the pavement that Gladio knelt upon. Gladio barely had time to comprehend this extension on his life as the rescuer planted a vial in his hand. 'Hang in there big guy, we're not out trouble yet!'.

He looked to see Vitae looking back at the giant, sword in hand as sweat dripped from his forehead. 'Just rest up, we'll keep him busy!', he said as he ran to join the fight.

Gladio watched as the young crownsguard rolled underneath the sweeping blade and even slashed at the back of its massive heels. His blade caused sparks to fly as he kept rolling and ducking under the attacks the daemon swung at him, taking wild swings at it while evading the attacks.

'Vitae! Get out of there!', shouted Prompto, his voice full of panic and worry for the boy. Gladio just chuckled at his friend, getting back to his feet as he felt a hand patting him on his shoulder. 'Sure you're not as young as you used to be?', teased Clavam. He scoffed and shoved her playfully aside. 'Are you kidding? I'm not as old as YOU think I am', replied Gladio.

Clavam rolled her eyes as she summoned her mace. 'Whatever you say, just don't get yourself killed', she ordered, all playfulness gone and in its place steely determination. Gladio nodded as he steeled himself. 'Same to you'.

Both ran to the fight, Vitae ducking under it and stabbing his sword into the giant's lower back. Gladio swung his massive sword into the blade of the giant, this time forcing its unfocused swing back and leaving itself wide open for an attack. 'Clavam!', he shouted. He lowered himself to allow the girl to jump on his back and using him as a stepping stone, leapt off him and with all her strength swung her mace directly into the giant's torso. The sound of bending and breaking steal echoed in the empty as it staggered backwards.

But the daemon brought two of its six arms towards the shield and crownsguard. Gladio grunted as Clavam and he just barely blocked the attack but the sheer force sent them backwards with their feet dragging into the ground. The Asura let out a roar as suddenly violet flames coated its swords, turning its glowing eyes upon Vitae. The boy gulped as it swung at him.

'Guys little help!?', he asked just barely ducking under the massive length of steel.

'Vitae!'.

Before another blade could be used, in a flash of light the arm carrying the offending weapon suddenly fell off the giant and with a clank that shook the ground, sunk into the dark ooze. Vitae looked to see standing on the left flank of the monster was Fulgur, gunblade in hand. 'Fulgur, instructions!', cried Clavam.

The older man nodded as he produced a magic flask from his pocket and gestured Vitae. 'Take its sight, then we take the arms!', he ordered. Vitae quickly sprinted to his best friend and took the flask just as the advisor jumped back from another attack. He ran and dodged the attacks the daemon threw at him until he reached Prompto. 'Think ya could work a little magic?', he asked.

Smirking, Prompto took the flask and with a careful and calculating look, he tossed the flask just as the daemon turned on him. 'Cover your eyes everyone!', shouted Prompto. Once the words left his lips, the gunner tossed the flask at the Asura's face and with a quick aim, he pulled the trigger of his gun and fired a single shot. Combined with the heat of the bullet, the flask exploded into a blinding flash of light.

The daemon let out a roar of pain as it begun to swing wildly with its five arms in the hopes of repelling any attacks the party would attempt. 'Nice shot', Vitae praised with a pat on the older man's back.

'Alright, it's all you!', Prompto announced.

Walking towards the daemon, a young woman stared it down as she lifted both hands up to summon her weapons. Two beautifully crafted sabres formed in her hands, hand guards looking like an engine with two chains dangling from the hilts of her swords, blades single edged but glowing brightly in the darkness of the Citadel.

She sprinted towards the daemon, undaunted and unafraid of its wild swinging, and leapt towards it. She spun around and landed right behind it, on one knee with both swords outstretched and head bowed. Suddenly flashes of light shined all around the daemon, arms, legs and torso sliced like paper. The swords all dropped to the ground with heavy clangs as the daemon slowly sunk into the ooze once more and vanished into darkness.

The girl dismissed her weapons as the others joined her side, bar Gladio and Prompto. Watching Vitae give her a high five, Clavam patting her shoulder with a large grin and finally Fulgur giving her a nod of respect but if one looked carefully they could see the proud look in his eyes.

'They've come a long way huh?', Prompto said with a strong hint of pride.

'Yeah…', Gladio mused.

The former glaives approached her, she gave them a smile in response that looked similar to…

'You ready?', Gladio asked.

'It's just up head', Prompto informed.

The girl looked up to where the Citadel lied, turning to face it with hesitance but with resolve glowing in her form. 'Yeah…I'm ready to meet him', she declared with the strongest resolve the former two hadn't heard in years.

'Aurora', Prompto said.

She turned to give them a beaming smile. 'Guess I'm heading alone huh? No time like the present', she said. She approached the steps but then stopped to address her friends…her family. All of them stood in a line, eyes all fixated on her. Each filled with a different emotion.

Pride, awe, kindness, strength and familiarity.

'Walk tall, my friends, be back soon', she said with a nod.

They saluted her in the Insomnia fashion as she turned and entered the Citadel.

Before her was the throne of Kings, untouched by time as she could see the well cared for condition along with the name of the one who stood here in her place years ago. Upon the throne was a sword, the old fabled weapon wielded by the previous king who gave his life to bring back the light to this world.

Aurora lifted her hand towards the sword, slowly droplets of crystal begun to float around her as the weapon shook and slowly levitated above the throne. Hanging in the air, slowly circling around to show its form.

'Come to me, allow me to receive my birth right', she said as the magic within begun to stir.

*Announce thy name*

A broken distorted voice boomed in the room, yet she felt no fear from it. Instead, she felt encouragement and a sense of hope that she believed to be a story told in fanciful tales.

'I am Aurora Lucis Caelum! Daughter of his majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lady Lunafreya Nox Fluent the Oracle, and rightful heir to the throne of Insomnia!'.

The weapon spun around faster until it's form took upon a look of the crystal, and then without warning it charged towards the daughter, not piercing her nor harming her. Instead it shattered for a brief moment and then regained its shape. It floated around her until it stopped before her. Slowly she grabbed the handle of the blade and then it returned to its previous form.

She looked at the sword, the very weapon her grandfather, King Regis, had given her father when he was sixteen. The power of this sword ran through her, in perfect condition and the feeling of the magic felt warm.

Aurora turned to the empty throne and read the memorial on the throne. She bowed to it in respect. 'I will make you proud, father', she promised.

She turned and exited the room, unaware of the apparition that sat upon the throne, a smile formed on his face.

'You already have'.

A/N

So what's this supposed to mean?

Well first off, I am putting Night and Day on hiatus. The reason for this is because I'm not doing anything new with the story aside from adding OCs and I'm done with playing it safe.

So I wanna try and tackle a "sequel" to the game and see if I can expand on the universe. So, I am sorry to those who actually want more from NAD, but for now, it's hiatus. Thanks for reading, stay awesome but most importantly stay safe.


End file.
